Flipped
by longlivedegrassi
Summary: When CLare met Eli at age 6 Clare thought it was love, Eli not so much. But as they grow older Clare's feelings for Eli decrease while Eli's increases. Based off Flipped movie and book. ONESHOT VERY LONG!


**I had writers block and couldn't even conjure up a single idea. MY BRAIN WAS COMPLETELY BLANK! So I'm just writing this to clear out my head and writers block. So it may not be that good.**

**Based off: the movie flipped and book**

**Clare and Eli are both 7 years old**

**Clare's POV**

I still remember the first day I met Elijah Goldsworthy. I was sitting by the curb when I saw a moving van. I was pretty excited because it just stopped in front of the house right across from ours. Then I saw _**him**_. It was love, I was sure of it. Was it those dazzling green eyes that made me love him? Or that incredible smile? Either way, the day I met Eli... I flipped.

I had offered to help in the moving van but there were too many hands working in there already. Hi father had asked Eli to go help his mom. I could see that he didn't want to go so I followed him; see if we could play before he was stuck in that house. After chasing him, next thing I knew I was holding his hand! I thought I was going to get my first kiss but then his mother came out.

"I see you have met my son" I hear her mother's delightfully sweet voice say.

Eli was so embarrassed his cheeks turned red and he ran and hid behind his mom.

That night I laid in bed thinking about my first kiss I almost got. It was obvious he had feelings for me, he was just too shy; mother said all boys were like that.

On the first day of 2nd grade, I was sitting perfectly in my seat; my long hair was pulled into a pony tail while my glasses sat on my face, I turned around and I saw Eli standing in the doorway!

"ELI YOUR HERE!" I say, jumping out of my seat running up to hug him tightly. He was still nervous to show his real feelings towards me but I gave him plenty of chances to show them.

**Eli's POV**

The day I met Clare Edwards is still embroidered into the back of my head. I was in the moving truck when I see this strange and ugly girl in our van behind me. She had long slightly curly, caramel coloured hair and glasses my Grandmother would wear. She was also I bit on the chubby side. My father saw I didn't want to be around her anymore so he told me to go"help" my mom. I thought I was safe as I ran to "help" her but I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

I tried to yank Clare's hand off but somehow I ended up with her holding my hand. How did I get stuck in this situation where I was holding hands with this ugly, pudgy girl? Thank goodness my mom came out, but she caught us holding hands so I did the manliest thing to do when you're little... I hid behind me mom.

The first day of school was an abomination! Being the 'new kid' was the most cruel and unpleasant punishment ever. I walk into the class room and Clare comes and hugs me. After that the rest of the day went on like this:

"Hey Eli, where is your girlfriend?" I hear a boy with brown hair say.

"Maybe you should ask her to marry you?" I hear another boy with jet black hair mock.

I was relieved when I heard a teacher say, "KC, Drew in my office now!"

The rest of the day I was mocked by girls singing:

"_Eli and Clare sitting in a tree, _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

**Clare and Eli are now both 12**

**Eli's POV**

After years of torture I finally got out of elementary school... but now there was middle school to worry about and lucky me Clare went to the same middle school as me.

One day I got a plan! I had decided to ask out Jenna Middleton. See to know the genius of this plan you have to know that Clare hates Jenna. The plan was whenever I was around Clare I would hold Jenna's hand or flirt with her. It was very boring with since all she talked about was clothes, shoes and her friends but it was way better than Clare annoying me to death.

Eventually Jenna found out on the plan and well... slapped me on the face for it. Guess I was back to Clare sniffing my hair and getting my attention in math class.

Yes my friend, she sniffed my hair!

**Clare's POV**

In middle school things got fuzzy for me and Eli. See I saw Eli one day asking out my mortal enemy... Jenna Middleton! I could see that Eli was uncomfortable with her so I decided to tell her. I was overjoyed when I saw her slap him in the face that day at recess. In math class I sat behind Eli so I secretly sniffed his hair. It smelt like watermelon!

**Eli and Clare are both 15 now**

**Eli's POV**

I felt like a jackass

Here's the story:

Ever since I saw my sister's friend's pet snake eat a raw egg whole I had been terrified to eat eggs. Clare had been bringing me eggs from her chickens in her backyard. My father asked if they were safe to eat. I went with my friend KC to go spy on her backyard, that's when I realized KC didn't know jack shit about chickens. But all in all I was never going to eat something that Clare had given me... **NEVER! **

"Hey dad, there could be salmonella in the eggs." I said knowing my dad would've been paranoid by it.

I got the whole family except for my grandfather, Chet to go along with the idea.

So since then everyday Clare would give me eggs from her backyard I would throw them away. But one day I got caught.

I had just thrown away the carton she recently gave me and put the trash can outside when Clare walked by our house.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" I asked frightened.

"Are those my eggs?" She asked disturbed.

"Yeah, I dropped them and they broke" I was a terrible liar.

"There not broken... have you always thrown them away?" she asked hurt.

"Well how could you blame me? Your backyard is covered in crap!"

"That's not true I clean up after my girls **(referring to her hens) **everyday."

Clare picked up the carton of eggs in full condition.

"You know my neighbours pay me for my eggs, they pay $10 a dozen, do you realize I've lost almost $70 giving these to you?"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not" she says coldly and leaves.

**Clare's POV**

My family's house was the joke of the neighbourhood. See my uncle is retarded. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck at birth and there was not enough oxygen to his brain. Therefore my dad puts every penny he makes into caring for my uncle. So I asked my mom if I could raise hens so that people could buy ours eggs for money for the family. It was a success! I had given them to the Goldsworthy family for free because they were our neighbours so I decided to be nice... that was until I saw that Eli had been throwing them away. I WAS FURIOUS! I ignored him every day since then.

One day Eli's grandfather Chet came to help me with the front yard work. He had come and helped me every day for 2 weeks. I told him about the whole retarded uncle, why our yard was like this and of course Eli. Chet told me he reminded me of his wife which who had died. He said my spirit and personality was an exact equal.

**Eli's POV**

Now I was full of anger! Clare got Chet to get out of the house, smile, change his clothes and do actual work! I couldn't even get him to do that and I was his grandson! The more I looked at them in her front yard the more furious I got. One night we were all watching TV in the family room when my dad said some repulsive.

"I see you and that girl across the street have gotten real close" he said "Closer than you are with Eli" he muttered.

"Dad its fine" I knew nobody could hear me but it was worth a try.

"That girl has a name!" I hear Chet yell for the first time.

There was a moment of awkward silence for me and my mom and sister but Chet was in deep thought while my father was just enjoying the TV.

"You know why the Edwards haven't fixed up their yard yet?" Chet said breaking the silence.

"Yeah because Mr. Edwards aka the wannabe painter is too busy with his paint-by-numbers kit" my father said rudely.

My mother looked at him in disgust as well as my sister.

"It was a joke" he stated innocently.

"If you had a mentally ill brother what would you do?" Chet asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Mr. Edwards has a retarded brother!" Chet stated making me curious.

"So he's not the gardener is he?" my father was very close to crossing the line now.

"Steven!" my mother yelled at my mother while my sister looked at him like he was the devil. I just sat still not wanting to get into any drama.

"Geez, can't you people get a joke?" Steven asked prudently.

"Mr. Edwards puts every penny he makes into caring for his brother!" Chet was now raising his voice which made me jump.

"Well some families have those kinds of problems too but they can still afford to mow their own lawn" I was burning with anger inside at my father's words.

"Probably some of his genetics rubbed off on his brother" my father muttered.

"This has nothing to do with that, his brother had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and if his brain had gotten enough oxygen he would have been a perfect little boy like your son!" my grandfather yelled

All of a sudden my mom busted into tears and ran upstairs. My sister chased after her.

"Damn it Chet!" my father yelled at my grandfather before running to my mother. Chet came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Did my mother's brother have the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck?" I asked curious.

"No... You did" Chet said.  
>I couldn't believe me ears. I DID! And to think I could have been like Clare's uncle by now. I shivered at the thought.<p>

**1 hour later...**

My grandfather and I went out for a walk at around 9pm. I didn't really listen until I heard something that reminded me of Clare.

"Excuse me can you repeat that?"I asked

"I said some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, and some in gloss. But every once and a while you find iridescent and after that nothing will ever compare..." And with that he left, walking into our house.

I laid in bed that night deep in thought. Flat, satin, gloss... iridescent what the hell does that mean? I found myself staring at a picture of Clare my mother took not too long ago. Her hair was short and curly. This "addiction" was unnerving! There was something in the pit of the stomach and I didn't like it one bit! I should've chucked that picture in the garbage but instead I hid it under my pillow. What was wrong with me?

The next morning before school I tried to study but my "addiction" took over. I slipped the picture of Clare out from under my pillow and placed it on top of my open binder. I was marvelling at the photo when my sister Julia **(she is just his sister, not girlfriend and doesn't die) **barged in.

"Ever heard of knocking!" I yelled while shutting my binder shut.

"I need to borrow your pen" she said before snatching my pen in her hand.

"What do you have in there, dad's Playboy?" Julia said teasingly.

"Get out!"

"Give my best to Miss October"

"OUT!" I thought she was finally gone when...

"Or should I say your best" She says before shuts the door behind her.

"You're disgusting!" I yell. I sigh in frustration and grab my binder, shove it in my backpack and head for the bus.

I was in math class when I hear my best friend KC come and sit in the seat next to me.

"Hey, what's this?" he says before reaching to my binder.

Shit! I forgot to take the picture of Clare out of my binder this morning! I tried to swat his hand away but it was too late. KC saw the picture and his eyes widened.

"It's not what you think" I saw KC's eyebrows go up.

"Okay maybe it is... can we talk about this later?" I ask rubbing my forehead.

"Don't worry, we will" KC says while giving me back the photo. I snatch it away.

I had Chemistry next before lunch and I found myself staring at Clare. The way her hair rested on her shoulder was just like in the picture. She looked... beautiful? Ali caught me looking at Clare.

"There's a bee in her hair... see there it goes" I say while pointing out where the "bee" was flying too. Ali's neck spun around trying to look for it. Whew that was a close call.

The bell rang signalling lunch. Maybe KC would have good advice for this. He was gentle when it came to matters of the heart.

KC dragged me to the library to the very last isle of books where hardly anyone goes to. It was just a bunch of encyclopaedias and brochures.

"Are you fucking brain damaged! Clare Edwards, you HATE her!" KC yelled at me.

"Well that's what so weird, I don't think I do"

"Think about it these aren't real emotions"

"They're not?"

"Yeah, you just feel guilty for the whole egg thing"

"And I insulted her yard; her dad has a retarded brother so they couldn't fix it up"

"Well that explains a lot"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my friend" KC says punching my lightly on the arm.

How dare he say that? I wanted to punch him, kick him, yell at him. Say that he didn't know Clare like I did but all that came out was...

"Oh right" I say before laughing.

After school I was suppose to meet KC but I couldn't. I couldn't be around him after what he said about Clare. KC was crossing the line and right next to him on the line was my father. I didn't care what they thought I liked Clare Edwards!

**Clare's POV**

I was in the yard one Sunday morning when I saw my dad head for his car. He was going to visit my uncle David. He brought me with him to meet David. David was somebody I would've never thought to be related to my father. He loved puzzles and pinwheels. He acted like a 200 pound toddler. It was amusing at some times.

The next day at school I couldn't focus on my work as I sat in the library. I kept thinking of David and how having a kid like that would be. Then reality came back in.

"Eli has a crush on you" I hear Ali say.

"What are you talking about he does not"

"I caught him staring at you in Chemistry; he said that there was a bee in your hair"

Before I knew Ali grabbed my hand and dragged me to the farthest isle in the library. I heard Eli and KC talking.

"A retarded uncle? Well that ought to tell you something about Clare"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my friend"

Next thing I knew I heard Eli agreeing to the statement and laughing! It was official now I didn't like Eli Goldsworthy anymore!

**Eli's POV**

I was at the table eating my after school snack when my mom out of nowhere announces, "We are going to have a sit down dinner with the Edwards"

"Shoot me now" My father murmured.

"Be careful what you wish for" Chet warns before taking a gulp of his water.

"I want everyone to dress properly"

Everyone groaned except Chet and my mother. So this is it, a sit down dinner with Clare's family was in my immediate future.

It was only a few minutes before the dinner from hell was about to start. Maybe it won't be that bad. I started to get changed. I wanted to look good for Clare but I didn't want her to think I was trying to look good for her. After trying on about 20 shirts I look outside my bedroom window to find The Edwards walking over. Clare just wore a normal dress, had normal hair and wore normal shoes so I chose one of my normal buttons down shirts.

I walk downstairs to find the Edwards at the door and everyone greeting them with cheer. My sister brought Clare's twin brothers Mike and Mark up to her room. All the adults went to the living room or the kitchen leaving me and Clare alone in the front hall.

"You look... nice" I say breaking awkward silence.

She just ignored me and looked everywhere besides me.

"Did you hear me?" I ask.

"I heard you and KC making fun of my uncle so I don't want to talk to you; not now and not ever" She says sternly before walking over to my father and hers talking about perpetual emotion. How the hell did she know all that stuff?

During dinner I realized something, we were having dinner with a couple of strangers. We might as well just took random people from a bus stop and lock them in here. Clare ignored me the whole time. Sometimes I would glance at me father whom looked like he was unhappy on the inside...

After dinner we all said our goodbyes when Clare tapped my shoulder.

"I wanted to say sorry for overreacting when I came in, I was just really angry"

"It's cool" Good going Eli now she must think you don't care about her.

She nodded then walked away. I watched her walk with her family towards her house from the doorway. I felt... unimportant, like I wasn't even important enough to hold a grudge against. I realized then that... I **loved** Clare Edwards.

My family and I were in the kitchen washing dishes and clearing the table.

"That family is lovely" My mother says while lightly tapping glasses in the cupboard.

"They're a bunch of liars" That accusation form my father made my blood burn.

"Steven! You can't just jump to conclusions like that" My mother screeches towards my father.

"Well think about it, the father pays for medical help for his brother while the mom only has a minimum wage job. They probably sell drugs just to keep food on the table"

"You are such an ASSHOLE!" Julia yells at my father.

There was a split second of silence before see my father's hand swing back and slap my sister across the face. I wanted to punch my father in the stomach but I didn't want to get involved.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I hear my mother yell at my dad.

"Go to hell" With that Julia walked upstairs crying hysterically.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" My father runs upstairs charging for Julia while my mother tries to calm my father down. Chet came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

**Clare's POV**

As I got ready for the dinner I wanted to charge to my mom and tell at her that I didn't want to go but when I got downstairs I saw in her eyes how much this means for her. When I got there I completely ignored Eli the whole time. When the dinner finished I apologized for ignoring him and went off with my family. That night I felt at peace. Probably the main thing was I wasn't knocking my brain back and forth with thoughts on Eli.

**Eli's POV  
><strong>Wednesday morning at school was hell. I saw my name on the basket boy auction list. See the basket boy auction is this thing where girls bid on a guy for a date at lunch. I was #9. I walked down the hall with _number 9_ repeating in my head until KC interrupted.

"Dude you are my idol!" He patted me on my back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Dude, Jenna and Bianca are going to have a bidding war over you!"

"So?"

"So! They are the two hottest girls at this school!"

I shrugged and walked down the hallway. The only thing that was on my mind was me wishing that a tornado would destroy the school before the auction tomorrow.

**At the Auction...**

Damn it! I guess I'm stuck doing this. My mom made me where this stupid grey coat and tie. I was standing backstage when KC charged in.

"Dude!" Oh I wish he would just call me by my name for once, "Clare has a wad of cash"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw her count it this morning by her locker"

We were on in 5 minutes so KC had to leave so I couldn't ask anymore question.

Would Clare actually bid on me? I smiled at the thought.

All the basket boys walked onto the stage. Shifting eyes and whispers filled the room. I didn't really pay attention the whole time until #8 Jake Martin went up. He was a nerd and a loner.

I was thinking about how much Jake was a loner until I heard Clare bid for him.

"$10" I hear Clare say while raising up her hand.

My Clare bided for Jake? I was thinking of the horrors that had just come when I was forced into the stoplight on the stage.

Mrs. O was in the middle of talking about me when I heard I voice,

"$5" I heard Jenna say.

"$10" I hear Bianca screeches back.

"$20"

"$30"

"... $50" I heard gasps from every direction.

I looked over at Clare; she looked like she was burning a hole through Jenna.

"$100" More gasps.

"$1000" Jenna says.

"Going once... going twice... sold to Jenna Middleton" I hear Ms. O say. That statement sent a shiver down my back.

I was sitting down trying to concentrate on my lunch but less than 2 feet away was Clare looking as beautiful as ever. She was laughing? I'm supposed to be the one to make her laugh. For a split second my thoughts raced into reality but shot back to Clare who was holding Jake's hand!

I couldn't take it anymore I got up and raced towards Clare's table pulling her up and dragging her into the hallway. I placed my hands on her delicate shoulders.

"Do you like him?" I asked sounding almost sternly even though inside I was scared out of my witz.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, do you?"

I had to do something! I couldn't lose her to _that. _

I started to lean in to kiss her. That could prove I like her but she yanked out of my grip and ran away. I chased after her.

"CLARE, WAIT. CLARE CAN WE TALK!"

She said nothing. All she did was get on her bike and pedal furiously towards her home. Suddenly I hear the school door burst open and KC come out.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? The hottest girl in school bids $1000 on you and you got for the coop poop girl"

"Shut up! You don't get it!" I say shoving him onto the ground.

"Sure as hell I don't! Have you flipped or what?" KC yelled from behind as I ran to my house.

I spent the next few days trying to call Clare and trying to get her attention but she ignored me. I thought for a long time till I got an idea of how to show my real feelings towards her.

I walked across her house shovel in hand and dug a hole in her front yard. I placed a sycamore tree in the hole. To know the genius of this plan you have to know Clare used to climb up and sycamore tree in the neighbourhood before it got cut down.

While I smoothed out the dirt my head snapped up when I saw Clare walking towards me. It felt like it was a lifetime since I've seen those blue eyes.

"Need any help?" Clare said sweetly.

I nodded. She knelt down beside me and smoothed out the dirt. On purpose I placed my hand over Clare's. We both looked up and shot meaningful glances at each other.

**3 months later...**

**Clare's POV**

The sycamore tree was now full grown and Eli and I were sitting in one of the branches.

"It's so beautiful up hear" I exclaimed.

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've seen in this world" Eli's says looking at me.

Eli and I both leaned in and we kissed. I guess Eli did hold my first kiss all these years.

I looked down at little kids on the groud looking up at us singing.

"Eli and Clare sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I giggled and went back to kissing Eli.

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Sorry if it's too long :3**

**Longlivedegrassi ^.^**


End file.
